


You Did What!

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [4]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pretending To Be Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Uber wins a contest then an argument, sort of.





	

"Why the fuck did you think this would be alright?!" Dominic, otherwise know as Leet, almost growled. He waved around the letter in his hand as he paced the length of their livingroom. "I think I'd remember if you ever proposed to me you asshole. Mainly because the first thing I'd have done after knocking you the fuck out would be dropping you off at the PRT and telling them that you were fucking mastered."

Jeff, aka Uber, sighed tiredly as he rubbed his face, "Chill dude, I swear it was a spur of the moment thing. I was looking at the gamer's convention that's happening in Hawaii next month and there was a link on the side for a free honeymoon trip for a newlywed couple. I knew we weren't going 'cause we're getting low on cash and need to pull a few jobs soon. But the free trip is over the same weekend as the convention and in the same town so I thought, 'what the hell'. It was a drawing and I didn't seriously think we'd win."

"They want a copy of ' **our** ' marriage license to prove we're married and a wedding photo to run in the paper!" Dominic turned his face towards his best friend though he continued pacing, "Of which we have neither."

"Like it'd be hard for you get those," Jeff waved it away. Dominic stopped in his tracks and stared. "We could manage to make it to the Con now. They just announced the live demos of another ten Aleph imports that aren't being released until next year."

"Ten!?!" Dominic chewed on his lip. "Fuck. . ."

"Uh huh," Jeff grinned knowingly, "There's also a rumor that there will be an announcement about HAL getting another game in the series."

Leet groaned and let his shoulders slump slightly, "Goddamnit, fine. But you're the one wearing the fucking dress."

Then he turned and stormed from the room as Uber mouth slipped from a grin to gape after him in shock. "Wait! You mean a white suit, right!? Dom! You're not really gonna make me wear a dress, right?! Dom? DOM?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> 2.1 Pretending to be married


End file.
